


Не только секс

by lumosik, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The F Word (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, kylux adjacent
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Билл Уизли встречается с Алланом, кузен которого, Драко Малфой, держит во френдзоне Гарри Поттера.
Relationships: Allan/Bill Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132760
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Тексты (от G до Т) команды Кайло и Хакса





	Не только секс

**Author's Note:**

> The F Word — в российском прокате этот фильм получил название «Дружба и никакого секса?».
> 
> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah), [PriestSat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat)

Из прихожей послышался грохот упавшей подставки под зонтики, и Билл вздохнул, продолжая нарезать стейк. Аллан снова опоздал к ужину.

— Прости, детка, прости, — он налетел ураганом, обнимая Билла сзади, целуя в щеку и попутно пытаясь стащить с тарелки морковь. 

— Как Гарри? — Билл заходил недавно в магазинчик к близнецам и знал, что Гарри продолжается таскаться за Драко.

— Да неплохо, мы славно посидели и поболтали. Жаль, ты не смог к нам присоединиться из-за твоей работы в банке. 

— На следующей неделе семейный ужин у мамы, — заметил Билл, накладывая Аллану ужин. Тот набросился на него с благодарным мычанием. 

— Знаю, детка, мы же решили, что пойдем туда.

— Думаешь, нам следует пригласить твоего кузена? 

— Определенно, — Аллан понимающе посмотрел на своего парня. 

— В конце концов кто-то должен им сказать.

— Сказать моему кузену, какой он идиот, что динамит такого крутого парня, как Гарри?

— Что любовь — это не только секс. 

— Ну, как сказать, — Аллан отложил вилку и потянул Билла к себе, усаживая того на колени. 

— Они же почти друзья, ты заметил? 

— Да, Гарри пишет сообщения ему чаще, чем мне, — Аллан мурлыкнул и провел носом по шее Билла. — Но я не против, так как мне больше нравится отвлекать тебя от серьезной и важной работы. 

— Определенно, ты это делаешь, — хохотнул Билл. Он вспомнил, как на недавнем совещании Аллан слал ему дурацкие стикеры в телеграме, и честно говоря, это было единственное, чему он улыбался в тот день. Вечная история — Аллан умел рассмешить его, с ним было весело и приятно гулять ночью по побережью и собирать ракушки, даже если обоим уже слегка за тридцать. Аллан мог в любой момент сорваться и поехать за хот-догом, стоило Биллу только подумать о нем. И секс, секс с Алланом был потрясающий. 

— Но секс — это не главное, — напомнил скорее сам себе Билл.

— Как сказать, детка, — фыркнул Аллан и повел ладонью к его паху, Билл заерзал в ожидании. Аллан всегда так начинал свои прелюдии. 

— Ты думаешь, им надо переспать?

— Я думаю, что это дело Гарри с Драко. 

— Но они же практически наша семья, — Билл развернулся в объятиях Аллана так, чтобы посмотреть ему прямо в лицо. — Мы должны позаботиться о них.

— Семья, — эхом отозвался Аллан и зачем-то полез в карман джинсов. — По правде говоря, я не просто так зависал с Гарри, и я хотел сделать это иначе.

Билл напрягся: когда Аллан переходил на такой серьезный тон, он явно собирался в чем-то каяться. Проблема состояла в том, что Биллу приходилось разгребать после — что бы там ни было. 

— Вильям Артур Уизли, ты станешь моим мужем? — Аллан, протянув руку с аккуратным серебряным кольцом, смотрел так проникновенно, что на мгновение у Билла сжалось сердце. Как можно отказать такому взгляду?

— Конечно да. 

Билл поцеловал своего теперь уже жениха и подумал, что любовь — запутанная штука. Но не в их с Алланом случае.


End file.
